A Brotherly Bond
First trailer scene for the new PAW Patrol movie: Battle for Adventure Bay (Talon and Chase are having a brotherly conversation at the hospital where the police dog was recovering from his injuries from the night lightning stroke the Lookout) "Wait … You just said you were formally in the Army, and now you work as a guard-Pup for Ryder's Parents. How can that be?" asked Chase, now sitting up with profound curiosity. Upon hearing the question, Talon immediately lowered his head, like he was being scolded by his owner, and a small tear dripped from his face. "I'm .. I'm sorry if the question hurts you, we don't have to talk about it." reassured Chase, now putting his front paws on the ex-Army Pup. "No, no, I have to face it, mate" said Talon, lifting his head up, eyes filled with determination. "When I was in the Army, life was completely … hell." Chase gasped in surprise, "Nooo…" "Yes, working with the Army was everything but survivable. We were forced to disarm live bombs, run through barbed wires and eat … eat" Talon tried to continue his sentence, but found it too emotionally hard to continue. He began to cry softly, tears flowing from his face. "It's okay, it's okay, I know how you feel, Talon," now, Chase was hugging Talon. "No you don't … We were forced to eat … eat … eat dead dogs!" Talon finally burst out the puncher. "We were forced to eat those good Pups who died in training. Those who were blown up, bled to death and fatally traumatized by the horrors of war. Nothing else." Chase couldn't believe a word he was saying. Here he was, getting tended by a bloodhound Pup who just merely a year ago had to eat their own kind to survive. "Oh my gosh, that must be so … so horrible." "And the worst thing was … at the end of each day, we would return to our "shelter" with all kinds of injuries: broken paws, cracked ribs, everything!" Talon recalls with shuddering fright. "We all wanted to die. We had no hope, no faith, not even a drop, in our job as Army dogs." Chase slowly moved his paw to touch Talon's, and then squeezed it gently. Talon looked at him with his sad, droopy eyes and ears. "It got to the point when I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to drop out of the Army. But they wouldn't let me drop out because of the unspeakable ''abuse, and so my cover-up was of my below average weakness. Chase, now letting go of a tear, kept on holding Talon's paw. "How could a Pup so brave and loyal like you have such a unthinkable childhood?" Talon squeezed back. "Chase, you are so lucky to be in the PAW Patrol. The driving force to wake me up every morning in my barracks was my drill sergeant. He was beyond mean, treating us Army Pups like rag dolls." Talon now puts his paws on Chase's shoulders. "Oh Chase, you are ''so lucky to have Ryder and the PAW Patrol with you." Chase, although knowing the obvious answer, whispered "Why?..." "Because my faith was forced into me by my drill sergeant. Nothing else. Yours is already in your heart. You're a great police puppy, surrounded by so many wonderful friends and an even more awesome leader! Your faith is the driving force of your determination to serve Adventure Bay. Mine's was stolen by the Army. Just continue to work with the fact that faith only comes when you invite it in." And with that last sentence, Chase just couldn't take it anymore. His heart was filling with emotion, and he burst crying in Talon's outstretched arms. Talon, a little surprised, eased off, and hugged Chase back. "Thank you, brother, for your advice," whispered Chase, as Talon wiped off his tears. Category:Sad